The Apprentice
by Medic-kid
Summary: Ibiki has chosen some genins to try becoming his apprentice. Which one that will be able to become his true apprentice? Will it be the kyuubi kid,Naruto Uzumaki?
1. Chapter 1: another way to live

Hai everyone! This is the first time I created a story to be published in oral like this so please be gentle to me… (Please kindly give me reviews, please…) I don't know whether it'll be good but whatever rating it is, please feel free to comment me. Well,here goes nothing…

**The Apprentice**

One day in the afternoon, the new genins were gathering in the academy to hear their assigned team and their assigned teacher. Umino Iruka, one of their teachers, now is declaring the team assignment that had been created by the hokage.

"Team 10, Yamanaka Ino, Nara S--" He was interrupted by someone.

"Forgive my interruption, Iruka" A man stepped in. He has scars all over his face, which make him look terrifying. The class was buzzing about how horrifying that man is while that man having his conversation with Iruka. The class stopped talking when they saw Iruka nodding before the conversation ends.

"Students," Iruka pointed his palm at the other man, "This is Morino Ibiki, and he has something to say to you guys. Please listen closely." He commanded.

Students in that class stopped talking about him. The aura inside there is tense, that no one even dares to speak. "Listen carefully because I'm going to say this once. Hokage-sama has ordered me to take apprentice just then. Those who were interested raise your hand…," he paused, making sure everyone got the point.

"Once you choose to take the test on becoming my apprentice, you won't be able to return to your once assigned team and _WILL BE SENT_ back to the academy!"

"WHAT! You cant possibly send us back after years of our hard work!!" A boy from Inuzuka clan protested followed by a 'woof' from his white fluffy dog.

"Yeah, we passed the test in order to become a genin and now you ask whether we want to give up that title only for a chance to become your apprentice?! " A pink haired girl added. Soon everyone in the class began to complain at the offer he gave (well except Sasuke, shino and some other boys that you've probably known)

"Silent!" That scarred man ordered and everyone quickly did so. "I said it before, now since no one raise your hand I'll be m--" Just before he took a step, a boy raise his hand followed by awes from the other students.

"Name and reason?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, because I don't want to be in a team with this two idiots" That boy said coolly. Ibiki wrote down his name in his pocket book, but it seems that Uchiha's name isn't the only one that will be written in that book…

"Yamanaka Ino! Because he joined as well!" A blonde girl raised her hand. Soon every _girl _in class raises their hand, included Sakura. "I wont lose to you, Ino-pig!!"

"With this I'll have my chance to be in one team with Sasuke-kun! Too bad ne, bill-broad brow." She mocked Sakura, the pink haired girl who was actually destined to be in the same team with the one she loves.

"Me too!!" Another blonde-haired person raised his hand, "because Sakura-chan joined!"

Then a blue haired Hyuuga raised her hand, because that blonde boy joined which makes the-once-disagree Inuzuka kid raised his hand. The Aburame had no choise but to raise his hand as well since if he doesn't he'll be the only one in the team. Shikamaru raised his hand because Chouji did so and Chouji interested in 'someone' in the class that made him raising his hand and soon, the whole class raised their hand

"Hm…Very well then, those who were interested go to the southern forest tomorrow. I expected you at 6.30, and those who aren't there at that time will be counted as forfeit ness and will not be sent back to the academy." Ibiki remarked before he went out of that class. Once he did so, the class is busy again leaving Iruka amazed at what had just happened.

"Ibiki !!" Iruka yelled. He finally caught up with him at the academy's entrance.

"What?"

"Aren't you being to cruel to them? They all willing to accept your offer, please consider not returning them back to the academy if they fail." Iruka requested. There's a slight change of aura between them before the other one continued walking.

"Iruka, can you give me documents on those kids?" Ibiki requested. Iruka nodded and that man disappeared. "I wonder if he even considers what I said before, after all, he IS Morino Ibiki…" He said to himself after Ibiki's gone.

---

**The next day at 6.29 (Hinata's POV)**

"The only ones who had came is…Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino, and… Hyuuga Hinata." Ibiki-sensei said. That's true, b-but Naruto-kun hadn't came yet. Oh no! Please Naruto-kun, don't be late!

"Okay then! Now I'll begin to--"

"WAAAAAAIT!!!!!!" A blonde haired boy and a brown haired Inuzuka interrupted him while running toward his direction. Wait, that's Naruto! And Kiba's there as well… Thank goodness, he's able to make it. I wonder why the other decided not to come.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba, you come 1 second earlier than the determined time." He mocked. I'm really glad that he managed to come, although he only spared a second time…

---

**(Normal POV)**

They both were exhausted from running, yet Naruto still have some strength left to yell. "At least I came here, not like those who're not here right now!!"

Ibiki glared at them both before turning back to the other contestant, "It's 6.30 now, I shall began explaining the rules then," Everyone were paying close attention to him. "I wont repeat what I say so listen closely! I want you all to explore this forest and find the hidden scroll within 3 days time. I hid only 3 scrolls there, so the first 3 person who find it first will be trained as my apprentice-"

"Um…Ibiki-sensei?" The pink haired girl raised her hand.

"I'm not done talking yet! " He scolded. "For those who didn't find it will NOT be sent to the academy, that's all."

There's a slight silence until, "Yay!" They all screamed (except for you-know-who) "Sensei, when will we start?" Ino asked.

"You all will start, NOW!"

* * *

**How is it? I don't think it's good though…Anyway, if I get plenty review, I'll continue this story and I promise it'll be a long chapter! See ya and please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: road to win

****

Thank you for those who gave reviews and alerts. Although it does not satisfy me, but well, what can I expect? My writhing ability is still lacking something, and I should be grateful that at least I did not write a poor story. Enjoy and do not forget to review!

* * *

SWOOSH! All those nine genins ran inside the forest just after he said that. Ibiki, the only one left outside, thinking of what he is doing.

"Why are those jounins told me to take their students as my apprentice?" He said to himself…

"So Ibiki, what test do you give to them?" Someone who suddenly appeared out of nowhere asked, interrupting Ibiki's thought.

"A simple one," he replied. "You must have known me, haven't you Kakashi..?"

* * *

**-Hinata, Kiba and Shino- (who accidentally ended up searching together)**

"Bastard!! I'll show that number one loser that I'll be that freaky scarred man's apprentice!!!!!" Kiba yelled so loud that it can be heard all through the forest.

"K-Kiba- kun, I-I think you s-shouldn't say that…" Hinata advised. _I-I want Naruto to win, b-but I do not want…to disappoint Kiba-kun…_

Shino just stood there, waiting for his bugs to come back. Indeed, he has no particular reason to be involved in this whole test, but his father _may_ be delighted if he is able to become his student, _maybe_…

"Hinata, use your byakugan. Maybe you can detect those scrolls," Kiba commanded. Hinata did as he said, but she kept shaking her head every time she used it.

"I-I c-can't find any of them," Hinata reported disappointedly. Shino bugs came back to him, but he did not say anything.

"Man! Where did that bastard hid those scrolls!?" Kiba yelled in despair. They were barely inside there for 3 hours but nothing has been gained.

"K-Kiba… I-I think that we should scatter for n-now…" Hinata advised once more. Kiba agreed with her as well as Shino. "Then we shall come back here 2 hours from now." Shino said.

"Hey, who make you the leader?!" Kiba protested, then they scattered.

* * *

**-Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji- (Naruto simply got lost and meet them by chance)**

"Man, this test is troublesoming. I simply came here to accompany Chouji, but what have I gotten into? " Shikamaru complained.

Chouji were busy looking for food inside his bag (I wonder how can that small bag contains so many food?) while Naruto were trying to climb up the tree.

"How can you guys be this calm?! We're in the middle of this test-"

"Who said I was interested in the first place, you fool?" Shikamaru complained while lying on the ground, watching the sky. "I've told you before; I'm here to accompany HIM only!" He pointed at his chubby friend who was still choosing his food.

"Then you should have resign then! The fact that you were here means that you joined the test and have to get that scroll as well so that means you have to help me!!!" Naruto yelled without even thinking what he had just said.

There is a slight silence while the other two has a question mark popping out of their head. "Oi Naruto, who said that we HAVE to help you?!"

* * *

**-Sasuke, Sakura, Ino-(Those two girls followed him everywhere he go)**

"Sasuke… How about if we slowed down and take a rest?" Ino teased. "We have been searching for that scroll for 3 hours! We should take a slight rest…"

"INO-PIG!!!" Sakura pushed Ino down, "Ehm! Sa-sasuke, lets just forget about this silly test and came back to the team that has been assigned to us," Sakura asked, more likely teased just like Ino did.

_Why would I bet a chance to train and see Sasuke's face everyday only to see that ugly, scary, scarful man!? SHANNARO!!! _Inner Sakura appeared.

"BILLBROAD-BROW! WHOM SAID THAT YOU COULD- eh? Where is Sasuke?" Ino looked everywhere for him, but she could not find him. He left them…

"It's your fault Sakura!"

"No way Ino-pig, you're the one who make Sasuke-kun left!"

And those two ended up fighting each other.

* * *

**-Sasuke's POV- (finally alone)**

Those annoying girls… Can't they stop following me like a shadow! I'm here because I want to free myself from that yellow haired fool and that pink haired girlie (Both Naruto and Sakura: "HUACHOO!!")

"3 scrolls in 3 days… The time that was given is too much. What is his plan?" I kept running to avoid meeting them again, but then something stopped me.

"What?! A scroll? Is it a trap?" I saw a scroll just in front of my feet! It might be a trap, or this is something that has been well planned by that weird person. It is a chance, whether I win or lose does not matter now. Well, it is better for me to open it first before I gave it to that weird guy.

* * *

**-Shino and Kiba-**

"Why the hell do I meet you again?!" Kiba complained. They both had tried to take separate ways repeatedly, but they always ended up meeting each other. Maybe it is a fate.

_My, more burden to look for that scroll_ Shino thought. They stopped running at the same time and stared at each other.

"Stop following me, you bug freak!" Kiba yelled. "I rather look together with that weird girl than being with you!" He pointed at the Aburame with anger.

"You were just wasting your time here. If you dislike me that much then you should leave." The Aburame replied with a slight sign of annoyance.

"Who said you can order me around?!" Kiba took a stomp but something hit him in the head.

"Auch- hey! It is the scroll! Yahoo! I found it first!" Kiba jumped happily while Shino decided to leave. How come a scroll suddenly appears without any signal like that? It is a trap, he is positive.

"Well, time to take a peek before I gave it to that freaky guy. Who knows that it contained a time space jutsu?"

* * *

**-Ibiki in his office-**

"I wonder how they did inside," Ibiki took three sheets of paper. "Team 7, team 8 and team 10. Judging by possible team power-" Ibiki paused and dropped two of three papers that he held.

"It seems that this team is the weakest of all, Lack of personality, power, and team work." He stood up from his chair, letting the last paper dropped from his hand. He smirked.

"The test will end in 2 days, and once it ends, 'this team' will learn something they'll never forget."

* * *

**The next chapter will show the winners (about the characters that i used, that is Shino and Kiba, it has nothing to do with love at all! And it doesn't mean that they were guaranteed to be the winners). Anyway, please review and I promise that I will continue this story as fast as I can!**


End file.
